In certain environments, electrical outlets are exposed to water and other liquids that can enter the outlet and cause electrical shorts. One example of such an environment is in a home kitchen. Kitchen outlets are typically placed vertically above or below the horizontal surface of a countertop so that any water or liquid situated on that horizontal countertop surface would be incapable of penetrating the outlet. In certain spaces, however, it is impractical or impossible to mount an outlet on a vertical surface and the outlet must be mounted on a horizontal surface.